


Purple

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, SO, briefly mentioned jihan, idk how to title or tag my fics, sequel (ish) to Burning, soonhoon being stupid and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh yeah, that’s something else he won’t address, much to the despair of Seungcheol, his roommate.He’s hilariously in love with Kwon Soonyoung.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Purple

Plum purple is his favourite colour and it floods his studio. It makes him feel like he’s somewhere else entirely and really lets him concentrate on what he’s working on.  
Speaking of which, if this song isn’t finished by next week, that’s a whole final failed, so here he is, at 1am, three Red Bulls deep, or was it 4? Jihoon had lost count by this point.  
For a good while he thinks things are coming along well with the song, he’s lucky his friend Seokmin has such a nice voice, mentally reminding himself to send a thankyou text at some point, maybe even buy him lunch.  
Then he hits a wall. Jihoon knows how stubborn he is, knows that being a massive critic of himself yet such a perfectionist lands himself in this situation almost every single time, he’s definitely seen the soft purple glow of his studio more than his apartment this last month and he’s sure that won’t change any time soon, feeling the frustration rise in him as he stares at his screen.  
Music is what got Jihoon up in the mornings, it was his thing, his form of escape and his one true passion. He loved the whole process and he knows what he’s doing at his university is the right thing for him. So why the fuck can he not lay down the harmony is this fucking stupid computer program?!  
Everything in his final year seemed to create a grey cloud of stress over him, and he knows he isn’t addressing it, he’s pretending, he’s got a talent for it, he thinks. He can’t fool everyone, Seungcheol has lectured him about self-care more times than he cares to admit, and they continue to butt heads over it.  
“You cannot pretend you’re not feeling as stressed as everyone else forever, kid, it’s going to bite you in the ass.” – the last text from Seungcheol he received was only an hour ago, but it’s still ringing in his mind and now he knows he’s most definitely the only one awake.  
He practically throws his headphones off himself, leaning back in his chair and deflating in a sigh that he didn’t realise he was holding in for so long, the purple of the studio wrapping him up in this safe bubble Jihoon had made for himself. Nothing can get to him here. Not for a while.  
Seungcheol is the only one who knows how much shit Jihoon is simply not addressing, and it is a lot. He hasn’t eaten anything that hasn’t come from the 7/11 on the corner for a week now since it’s quicker that way, he gave up on a sleep schedule a long long time ago, and he knows something has to give soon.  
His phone buzzes and he picks it up, expecting Jun to have sent something stupid to the group chat.  
\- Haven’t had a chance to see you much this week – you good?  
\- you're probably in the studio 😊  
\- I just finished with Minghao at the dance hall, mind if I come over for a bit? I’m so awake  
\- Jihoon ignoring me means something is very wrong  
\- unless you’re asleep but that never happens.  
\- I’m coming to the studio, you better not be working too hard!  
Jihoon hates to admit it, but the texts from Soonyoung that all come through at once make his chest swell and his face heat up. He feels like shit for not seeing them sooner.  
Oh yeah, that’s something else he won’t address, much to the despair of Seungcheol, his roommate.  
He’s hilariously in love with Kwon Soonyoung.  
He knows when it started. when he felt this new feeling in his body bloom and grow. He knew he was in love one night around a year ago when they’d managed a whole case of beer between them and they couldn’t breathe they were laughing so hard at Chan's antics, he’d probably fallen over. That night, the feeling of Soonyoung clinging to his arm, his wide smile and the way his laugh made him feel light and airy sealed the deal. He’d fallen hard and fast.  
He was interrupted from this common train of thought by a faint knock at the studio door.  
“Hey! Oh, I’m glad you’re awake, you must be stressed!” Soonyoung spills into the room, plastic bag full of god knows what food placed on the small sofa, soft red-brown spikes of hair spilling from his beanie and black hoodie making him look even softer and smaller than usual. God Jihoon really was in deep.  
“oh, yeah, uhm, finals week is coming up” Jihoon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling himself blush, but also relax at Soonyoung’s presence, they both agreed they were very good at grounding one another. He needed that right now.  
“well, good thing I’m here, yes?” Soonyoung had abandoned the beanie by now, letting his hair fall around his face, had he dyed it again? Probably, it was a new colour basically every week. Something seemed different though, Soonyoung seemed lighter, calmer almost, Jihoon had only picked up on it recently, but he was sure Soonyoung just seemed a little more sure of himself than usual.  
It was the hottest thing Jihoon had ever seen. And it was sending his emotions into a tailspin.  
“You wanna explain why you’ve barely left this cave this week Ji? I brought you some food, some actual food that Jun made this evening, actually, and water because you cannot possibly feel great on three…no wait is that four red bulls?” Soonyoung half sighed and half giggled, cleaning up the cans around him that he could see, placing the food in front of his friend and smiling at him expectantly.  
The purple lights made him glow, he looked absolutely beautiful and Jihoon couldn’t really believe Soonyoung cared enough to bring him food and water at this hour. His chest felt tight and he could feel his face heating up again, he heard himself whisper a thank you whilst Soonyoung smiled even wider, if that was possible, and said it was no worry.  
“I love you.” Jihoon sighed.  
He felt his entire world stop.  
Did he just say that? Had the red bull and 3 hours sleep finally cracked him? Did that really just fucking happen? OH fuck, Soonyoung isn’t saying anything, why isn’t he saying anything?  
“I mean! I!! uh…. I…” Jihoon wanted the ground to swallow him whole, he felt his face getting hotter, oh god, was he crying? Yes, he was, oh god what is happening.  
Jihoon heard himself crying, telling Soonyoung how thankful he was someone was actually looking after him and how everything felt so stressful, it felt like a rubber band within him had snapped and the purple of the room seemed to flow and move with him now, made brighter by the tears in his eyes.  
Soonyoung held him so, so tight, he almost didn’t hear his reply.  
“I love you too.”  
“What?”  
Soonyoung giggled, but seemingly had also begun crying. They were on the sofa now, held against each other, everything was happening so fast.  
“I love you, Jihoon, you idiot. I thought it was obvious” He giggled more.  
“I…” Jihoon sighed, hugged Soonyoung closer, “We’re both idiots, I’m sorry it had to happen this way” He pulled himself up, motioning to his tear-stained face.  
“Nah, theres nobody else I’d bother at 2am” Soonyoung whispered.  
“Good” Jihoon whispered back, both of them giggling slightly, foreheads practically touching. Jihoon felt like his skin was on fire.  
“Can I, can I kiss you?” Soonyoung said it so quietly it was practically silent.  
“Please.” Was all Jihoon could squeak out.  
It happened so gently, so softly and they both swore this shit only happened in movies, hands moved carefully like they could both break one another if they moved too quickly, and Soonyoung sighed when Jihoon placed his hand on the back of his neck.  
They pull away silently, still touching foreheads.  
“Jeonghan hyung may throw us a party if he finds out” Soonyoungs body shook with laughter.  
“huh?” Jihoon quirked an eyebrow, skin still on fire, he cannot believe what's happening.  
“I’ll explain in the morning” The taller boy shifts so they lie on the sofa together “It’s…complicated”  
They lie there in silence for a while, Jihoon bravely kisses Soonyoung on the cheek and they both think their hearts will leave their chests they're beating that fast.  
“Stay here tonight?” Jihoon whispers, finally feeling sleep that’s been evading him for so long start to take him.  
“Always.” Is the last thing he hears before his eyes close.  
Jeonghan doesn’t throw them a party, much to his own disappointment, but he and Josh settle on dinner with the pair and even splash out on nice wine.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a sort of sequel to Burning! again, feel free to follow me on twitter (@ultsvtboos) if you want to see me talking about seventeen all the time


End file.
